Boat Trip
by Magic1234
Summary: Dez, Trish, Austin, and Ally go on a boat trip but everything turns upside down when they crash in an unknown island. Will they survive?
1. Boat Trip

**Hey, it's my first story and I'm sorry if it sucks. I love Austin & Ally. I don't own Austin & Ally. You'll notice wild animals in my next stories, not to mention this one. I love wild animals (sharks, bears, snakes…) and I've encountered a lot of them. Please tell me what you think.**

**Ally P.O.V**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Austin, Dez, Trish, and I are going to Italy, by boat! I'm anxious, we're leaving at 10:00 am. The only person who didn't want to come was Trish. I don't know why… It was a cruise, not the Indianapolis! Anyway, I hope to write to you in the cruise. Bye!_

_2/6/13_

_Love, Ally Dawson_

Why couldn't it be 10:00? It was only 8:53. No one woke up except for me and Dez. Dez went out for his morning jogging. We fell asleep at the practice room last night. I wrote a note for Austin and Trish, and left to get breakfast. I got Trish a fruit salad, and orange juice, she doesn't eat much in the morning. I got Austin and Dez a smoothie and a bunch of pancakes. I was at the practice room door when I realized that I got nothing for me. I groaned. Whatever, I just had to wait until Lunch. I opened the door, Trish and Austin were awake, and Dez was there too. Austin got up and hugged me. I asked him why.

"Because you got me PANCAKES!"

I giggled. I gave everyone their food. They started eating, but Trish looked confused.

"What's wrong" I asked suddenly.

"Why aren't YOU eating food?"

Everyone looked up.

"I ate it over there…" I lied.

Trish nodded, and everyone got back to savoring their food. I was a little hungry, but who cares?

"Well, we better get going!" Austin said, dialing numbers on his phone.

We ran downstairs and entered the taxi. When we got there, it was 9:57. Perfect timing.

We walked up to the captain of the ship, we greeted him, and went into the cruise. It was a private cruise, the trip was a gift by Jimmy Starr. Anyhow, it was beautiful inside! Like the Titanic! The captain then walked in and told us we were leaving. We were exited. The first thing Trish and I did is go to the spa to talk, Austin and Dez were playing in another room.

"So how's your relationship with Austin going?"

"I'm working on it Trish!"

"Geez, Ally, I was just asking…"

"Sorry, it's just hard you know…"

"No problem, I wonder what the boys are doing in the other room?"

**That's supposed to be the end of the chapter, I know it's boring but please don't post rude comments. All my friends are ignoring me, and my best friend died yesterday and I'm really sad. Well whatever, I may not be updating soon cause I have to go to a funeral in France. Bye!**


	2. Stranded

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. I'm still thinking about the wild animal part of the story…**

**Austin's P.O.V**

"How about Foosball?"

"Nah, we did that three times already Dez…"

"Well what do you think we should do Austin?!"

My face lit up.

"Call of duty?"

"Call of Duty!"

"Race you there!"

We raced to the TV, turned it on, and as soon as we did that, we were playing like maniacs **(A/N: I know I could've put something else but I love Call of Duty)**

"What do you think the other girls are doing in the other room?" Dez asked.

"Dude, we shouldn't be thinking about that…"

"Com'on¸ I know you LOVE Ally."

"Yeah but still…"

Dez smirked. I frowned. I don't understand Dez sometimes.

**Ally's P.O.V**

**_3 weeks later_**

"Huh? Where am I?" I asked myself.

I was in the middle of nowhere, that's where. No doubt.

"Austin, Trish, Dez?!"

What happened? How did I get here?

_Flashback_

_"Trish, do you think that, one day, I-WOAH!"_

_"Ally, where are you?" a voice that sounded like Trish asks._

_It was so dark, then I find the door, open it, but it was still dark outside. I start walking, but then…_

_End of Flashback_

I must've fainted. Maybe. I turn around, no boat. Nowhere, but there was some blood on my knee. I probably fell on a rock. I was still sitting down, and it was hard to get back up. So, I just kept on yelling.

**Well, sorry this chapter's so boring. I'm still working on the next part of the story, have any ideas?**


	3. Found someone!

**Hey, I know I'm updating really soon, but I'm kinda getting ideas every now and then and if I don't get on the computer, I'm gonna lose them. Anyway, I made the 2 next chapters a mish mash. Hope you like it!**

**Austin P.O.V**

The first thing that came to my head was Ally. Don't know why though.

"Hello?" I asked, but who was there to ask?

_Flashback_

_"So Dez, you thought you could beat me at Call of Duty huh? Well, you're looking at the PRO of call of duty here, seen the movies, played the game 1,000 times, and-"CRASH!_

_"Did you hear that Austin. Austin? AHHHHH, I'm blind!"_

_"No Dez, you're not blind, the lights shut off, oop found the door, you coming Dez?"_

_"Yeah yeah, wait."_

_: Dark, outside, walking:_

_'HAWK!'_

_"Maybe I should run…"_

_: Dark, outside, running:_

_*Yawn*_

_"Dez? Oh well, I'll just lay down on this sand and rest my eyes a bit…"_

_End of Flashback_

"Dez? Where are you? Ally, Trish? Oh I sure hope they're okay…"

Darn, why did I have to fall asleep yesterday…?

"Austin?" A familiar voice asked.

"Ally?!"

"No Austin, it's me Trish!" Trish snapped.

"Oh hey, have you seen anyone else?"

"Am I with anyone else?"

"Ummmm, no…"

"Then NO idiot!"

Geez, Trish can be so mean sometimes.

**Trish P.O.V**

Geez, Austin can be so dumb sometimes. But I shouldn't be mean, we ARE on a stranded on a desert.

"But I am worried about Ally." I implied, sadly.

"And Dez…"

I look at him confused. I KNOW Dez is okay. Can't deny it. But Dez is Austin's best friend and I guess I respect that.

"Yeah…" I smile at him, as a sign of comfort.

But, he doesn't smile back. I can see he's depressed.

**Thanks for reading and for the supportive reviews, I'll update as soon as I can :) !**


	4. Found someone?

**Hi, I was working on the 4****th**** chapter while I was doing the 3****rd**** chapter because they're similar. **

**Ally P.O.V**

*Crack*

"Who's there?"

I was still sitting on the sand. I felt a sudden urge to cry.

"Ally?"

I was scared and a pain shot through my leg.

"Ally!"

The little red-head came hugging me.

"Ow, ow! Dez please?" I said, pointing to my leg.

"What happened?"

I pointed to the rock in front of me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah but I can't stand up."

Dez helped me **(A/N=I'm no fan of Dez/Ally but I know that if you really cut your knee, you would need help)**.

"Thanks." I said.

We started walking around, well more like hopping because of my knee/foot. We couldn't find anything so Dez put me down. He said he was going to leave for a while. Right when he left I heard a hiss. Then, something climbing up my shoulder. I looked down, and there was a snake! I stay paralyzed. I felt like fainting. The snake left after some time, but I was still really scared.

"Hey Ally." Dez walked up.

"Hi Dez." I exclaimed, forcing a smile.

No, I wasn't forcing a smile, this was a real smile. I don't know why though…

**I know this was short, but I didn't get much ideas for this chapter. Anyway, in the next chapter they all find each other, I just need to find out how.**


	5. Back together

**Nothing to say…**

**Austin P.O.V**

"Hey, Austin, if we NEVER EVER get off this island, you think we should share our darkest secrets?"

"Yeah, that'll be fun Trish"

"Ok you go first"

I frowned

"Once, me and my brother egged every one's house on the neighborhood. But they found out and my parents had to pay for every one's house… and I used to be afraid of umbrellas"

Trish laughed. Then put her hand on her mouth. I quickly noticed why she did that. We saw Dez and Ally, Ally had her leg on a stump and it was covered by a…leaf?

"Ally!" Trish exclaimed

"Trish" Ally yelled

"Austin!" Dez added

"Dez!" I screamed

"Dez!" Dez repeated

Trish hugged Ally.

"Thank goodness, I thought I was gonna have to share my darkest secrets with Austin!"

"Hey!" I cried.

Trish and Ally laughed, so did Dez. I smiled.

"Ally, what happened to your leg?" I asked.

She took off the leaf and showed a mass of blood on her knee.

"Are you okay?" I questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine."

I pick her up bridal style.

"Why don't we go look for the cruise?"

"I agree with Austin" Ally responded.

"Yeah!" Dez expressed.

"Whatever…" Trish said.

And we started walking.

**Hey, I know you're like, why are you updating so fast? It's because I'm writing another story, that's not about Austin and Ally and that, I'm afraid, is not going to be published on .net, and I want to finish this one.**


	6. Lost & Found

**Hey, so I'm gonna make longer chapters, sorry I didn't update lately. **

**Austin P.O.V**

"Still no sign of a boat…"

I looked up, we were walking uphill. This sure is a weird island. *BAM!*

"Huh?" Dez asked.

We looked back and saw part of the hill falling into the water. We ran. I look down at Ally, she's sleeping…I think…I hope. It stopped falling as we stopped running. This was a REALLY weird hill, it was like, floating in mid-air. There was a whole separating the island and the hill. And there was grass?! I put Ally down. Trish and Dez were sitting. I looked around. This looks like a suitable plain to start a small tent and fire. I looked at Dez and Trish. They gave me that 'so what now boss?' look.

"Dez, you and I will get wood," I looked at Trish "Trish, stay here and watch over Ally."

"Why doesn't Trish do anything? She-"

I gave Dez the 'just go' look. We went into a forest close to where Trish and Ally were. It was pitch dark, the only thing you could see was the sparkling green water flowing down the stream. I looked around, I hear birds, snakes, and a bunch of other weird animals. Then I hear a…roar? A lion's roar, maybe? No, it was definitely a bear...A BEAR! I wonder if Dez could hear. I turned around.

"Dez?"

Then I turned around to the other side, and hear Dez screaming.

"Bear!"

There was a brown bear, I wanted to scream but I didn't. I look up. Dez was on top of a tree, I shushed him. I slowly climbed up the tree, trying not to alert the bear. Dez and I decided to stay there until the bear left.

**Ally P.O.V**

Where, what? I see Trish sitting beside me.

"Thank goodness, I was getting so bored." Trish exclaimed.

"What happened Trish?"

"Well you fell asleep, then the cliff was about to fall, so we started running, and now were somehow floating in mid-air, then Dez and Austin left to that creepy dangerous forest next to us"

"What?!"

"I know Ally, you missed A LOT!"

"Trish, for how long was I asleep?"

"About…4 hours"

"And how long were the boys in the forest?"

"About…2 hours"

"Do you really think I was 'asleep' this whole time, and do you think the boys are alright?"

"No…"

I screamed. Oh god, how stupid was I. Wait, how are we floating in mid-air?

"Do you think anyone else could've been in this island, Ally?"

"Pfff, no way, who else could have been shipwrecked like us?" I replied.

"Hi" a voice said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Ok so I hope this is long enough, I seriously don't know because I do my stories on Word and I try to make them one page. This one's two pages, 477 words.**


	7. Help!

**Just saw Partners and Parachuters. So cute! Happy now!**

**Ally P.O.V**

"Hi-"

"AHHHHHHHH!" We screamed.

"Ummmm, my name is Sun" The voice said quietly.

"Oh, uh, hi…Sun?" I squealed.

I looked at Sun. She had blonde messy hair, a torn-up hat, no shoes, and a furry dress with leaves hanging from it. She was…weird.

"Who the heck are you?" Trish asked, rudely.

"I'm Sun, you don't know me? I work at the school next door. Oh, you must be new! Well then, welcome to Monkey Tikki Island!"

"Monkey Tikki Island? You mean other people live here?!" I beamed.

She nodded.

"Of course! I know this island by heart, I lived here for about, 4 years!"

"Oh! Well, I'm Ally, this is Trish, we're 15. We kinda got stranded here…"

"Well then, Ally, Trish" she started "I'll be your guide around the island, but first, do you have any questions, need any help?"

"Yeah I have some questions," Trish answered "Why are you wearing such ugly clothes? How did you get here? Will we ever get out? Are there any harmful animals here? Do we have to wear your clothes? Do you know why we're floating in mid-air? Is there any electricity in your island? How many people live here? Will you be like, a personal butler? How many building and/or houses are in the island? And…wow…are you dumb?

"The clothes are traditional, I landed here on plane, maybe, yes, no, no, no, 138, yes, not many, and…maybe."

"Okay, forget about that, do you have the map of the forest? Are friends went there and they didn't get back." I quickly asked.

"Yep, the map is right here." She pointed to her head, not the right part though.

"Great! Let's get going!"

I got up and leaned on Trish, even though she was smaller than me. Trish sighed, as we entered the forest. We walked until we saw a big, brown bear! I wanted to scream, but I didn't. The bear looked at us. Trish pointed to the top of a tree. It was… Austin and Dez! Sun went to attacked the bear as Trish and I motioned Austin and Dez to get down. Austin was on the verge of getting down when Trish screamed my name. I looked back to see the bear coming to kill me. The bear pushes me and I land on the river. I drown and black out. The last thing I hear "Ally!"

**Austin P.O.V**

I look down the tree. Is it really worth it? Getting hit by a bear, plus it's a long way down. I try and get on the nearest branch when I see the bear. Going towards Ally? It's going toward Ally! I see Ally getting pushed and sinking down the river. I quickly get down and run to the river.

"Ally!" I scream.

I dive into the water, everything is clear blue until I see a shadow. I swim towards it. It's Ally! She's bleeding and instead of seeing clear blue, I see dark red. I bring Ally back on land. Her face has bruises and she's still bleeding. I look back, this girl is taking the fur from the bear, Dez is looking at her, and Trish is running toward me and Ally.

"Ally? Ally?!" Trish shouts "Sun!"

"Yes?"

"Do you know how to fix this?"

"Nope, I've never been a doctor!"

"Let's just take her and leave!" I shout at both of them "Com'on!"

**There you go, the continuation of Lost & Found. What should I do next?**


	8. What's going on?

**OK so, here's the next part of the story.**

**Austin P.O.V**

I'm running with Ally in my arms. I ask the girl where we were going. She said… "Monkey Tikki Island". I wanted to laugh.

"So, _*pant*_ what's your name?" Dez asked, still running and still looking at her.

"Sun, what's yours?"

"Dez…"

Dez fluttered his eyes. Trish looked confused. We stopped running when Sun said:

"Welcome to Monkey Tikki Island!"

"What?!" Trish shouted.

"Where?!" I exclaimed.

"Pretty!" Dez chimed in.

"Where are the people?!" Trish asked.

"Hihihi, there they are." She responded, pointing to monkeys.

Trish looked frustrated. Dez just screams and runs up to the monkeys.

"Hahaha, I'm kidding. Com'on guys! Oh and remember the 168 people I talked about, I meant them AND the monkeys. Always count the monkeys!"

Trish sighed in relief, then weird people came up. There were about a dozen people. Some of them had black hair, some brown, some ginger, and some purple. Purple? They all wore furry dresses with leaves hanging. 5 were girls, and there was 7 boys. Or was there 6 girls and 8 boys? Whatever. OMG, I forgot about Ally! Ouf, she was still in my arms.

"Whoa, medical attention here!" I shouted.

"Put her down in the tent over there." Sun demanded.

3 people came with me and Sun. Dez was about to come. But Sun stopped him.

"Hold your horses, cowboy! Stay out here!"

**Dez P.O.V**

Ugg, I hate having to stay out of everything.

"So, Trish, wanna do something?"

"No way, I'm staying here! My best friend is in…ummmm… that tent over there and I want to be right here when she wakes up!"

"Come It will be quick!"

"Fine, I'll come!"

Puppy face always works! Jungle time!

**Trish P.O.V**

Why did it have to be the jungle?! Whyyyyy?! Oh god, getting tangled up in these vines won't be the best thing! Dez screams. Something bad is happening. I looked back at Dez. He was looking at a skeleton. Oh my god. OMG! Someone died here!

"How the heck did that happen?!" Dez asked.

"Something's going on, I just can't put my finger on it…"

"Well then we need to figure it out Trish…"

"Yeah, we do." I started "We should go back Dez."

"Good idea."

We ran back. I don't understand. I saw something, Right when Ally…

**Suspense… not the greatest thing! So I know you guys probably found out the Sun/Dez thing. I'm thinking about it because someone else gave me a good idea.**


	9. Sun

**So, sorry but this chapter won't have Ally in it…**

**Austin P.O.V**

"Where were you guys?! We've been worried SICK!" I asked as Dez and Trish walked in.

Sun ran up to hug Dez. Wow…Just…Wow. Whatever.

"We…ummmm… were in the forest…" Trish replied

"Well, you were there a long time!" I screamed

Wow, captivity really DOES changes you. Wait, what?

"Where's Ally?" Trish asked.

"She didn't wake up yet…"

"Yet?"

"Oh, shut up Trish, think positive, she's you best friend for heaven's sake!"

"Ok, geez."

How could Trish say that? Ally's her best friend and has always been there for her. Trish should care, she didn't even sound a bit worried when she asked where Ally was… maybe she has amnesia? Where am I getting this from?! What am I talking about?!

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Whoa, Austin, you okay?!"

Damn it…

"Yeah, I'm fine Trish…just took a reality check."

"Okayyyyyyy…" she said, prolonging the [Y] sound.

I looked at Dez. He was holding hands with Sun. Getting caught in her marvelous smile and her beautiful green eyes. What am I talking about? I like Ally, not Sun…I like Ally? This is way creepy…I like Ally? I like Ally. Haha, I like Ally! Why am I so exited?

"Dez, I need to talk to you…"

I took Dez by the arm and led him to a tree.

**Trish P.O.V**

"Dez, I need to talk to you…" Austin said, while leading him somewhere.

Stuck here with Sun. I'm seriously creeped out by Sun. After Austin swam in the river to find Ally. Dez was trying to get down from the tree. Something came out of Sun, like a shadow. I was so creeped. I looked back at Sun. It happened again! AHHHHHHH! HELP! The shadow is killing me! It's punching me! OW!

"Sun! Please! Help! She's trying to kill me! Please!"

**Austin P.O.V**

I took Dez by the arm and led him to a tree.

"Ok, Dez, sorry to interrupt you, but I think I'm going crazy…" I told him everything that was going on in my head. Then he told me everything about Sun and how they like each other, until we heard Trish scream:

"Sun! Please! Help! She's trying to kill me! Please!"

We ran to Trish and Sun. Sun was punching Trish, who was blocking herself with her arms. Sun's eyes were red and her hair became a white color that matched her skin. Sun became 'Sun' again and stopped.

"OMG, Trish, I am SOOOO sorry! I don't know what got into me!"

"Yeah well I do, a kick in the face!" Trish screamed as she kicked Sun.

I took Trish and Dez took Sun.

"Whoa, Trish, Dez we need to have a little talk again…"

I took Trish and Dez into the tent…Ally's tent…as the other people took care of Sun.

**What do you think? Thank you, ekacpuc123cupcake, for your support and for the great ideas. I'll surely use them in the next chapters. Bye!**


	10. Wake up Ally!

**Ok, so, the shadow thing is pretty weird and I just saw something like it in a comic. Anyway, Ally will surely wake up in this episode, and everyone's kinda confused.**

**Trish P.O.V**

"Sun started it!" I screamed at Dez after I told them what happened.

I was Sun's fault and she deserved a kick in the face. Dez thinks she didn't, I know he likes her and all but still, I'm his frie- I actually don't know what I am to him…That's not the point! Why do you even care what Dez thinks!? I have bruises on my face Dez. Bruises!

"OK, so now everything's Sun's fault huh?!"

"I didn't say that Dez!"

"What do you think Austin?!"

"I think we should…make a plan."

"Oh that sucks! What do you think Ally?" I asked, more softly this time

But Ally didn't move, she was still unconscious…I sure miss Ally, she's been like this for 4 days. We just sat there, looking at Ally. Everyone missed her, even Dez and Sun. There was silence, until I broke it.

"So what did you say about a plan?"

**Austin P.O.V**

I had made the whole plan in my head, but Trish disagreed.

"Oh that sucks! What do you think Ally?"

We all looked at Ally, I wanted her to say things like "I think that…logical thing…logical thing…" or "Maybe we should…logical thing…logical thing...", but she didn't.

"So what did you say about a plan?" Trish asked

I smiled.

"So…" I told them my plan **(A/N: I actually planned on telling, but I thought it would be more suspenseful this way.) **They nodded. Dez and Trish got out. I was about to when Ally mumble:

"Austin…"

I ran to her side.

"Yeah?"

"Austin…"

She slowly opened her eyes

"Ally!"

I hugged her but since her arms were weak, they let go. I caught her before she could fall.

I helped her get up and put my arm around her so she wouldn't fall again. We went outside. Trish noticed and ran to her, but I stopped Trish.

"Please Trish…"

Trish sighed.

"Thanks Austin." Ally whispered

Sun was crying, and Dez was trying to make her feel better. Ally looked at me confused. Sun walked up to her, along with Trish.

"Oh Ally, I can explain..."

**Ally P.O.V**

What's going on? Why does Trish have bruises on her face? Why did Sun say 'Oh Ally, I can explain…'? Oh no, did Sun do something to Trish. My leg hurts.

"Austin, can I sit down?"

He let me sit down and then sat down beside me. Sun and Trish followed.

"Look Ally, the truth is…" Sun started

"That Sun waited for Austin and Dez to leave for her to punch me in the face, and she stopped when they came!" Trish finished.

"No Ally, they don't understand, but I know you would, so can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Sun asked

I hesitated, will she try and kill me like she did to Trish, or maybe it's very important like she said? Austin and Trish gave me a 'don't do it!' face. Sorry Austin, Trish, but maybe it IS important. I nodded.

**Ok so that's the end of the chapter. What do you think will happen next? Will Ally get hurt, or is this for the better? Is Sun a bad person?**


	11. Talks or Cake?

**Hi, I know it's been a VERY long time since I haven't updated so, here it goes.**

**Ally P.O.V**

"What!" I screamed, after 5 minutes of talk with Sun.

She slowly nodded and helped me to where Austin, Dez, and Trish were sitting.

"So, what was that 'talk' about, huh?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, Ally, it looks like you have more bruises than you did last time..." Austin said.

"I don't, and the talk…it was nothing…"

I gave a sad look to Sun, who was practically on the verge of crying. Oh boy, they're gonna be running all around me after THAT TALK.

**Austin P.O.V**

What is Ally hiding? Maybe…Sun is going to kill her in a couple days and she wanted to let her know…No. The talk was definitely something. But what?

"Well, it's getting late. Why don't we get to bed?" Ally suggested.

"Good idea Ally! Pfff, it's not like we have anything else to do, right guys? I mean, haha, look at us. WE ARE SOOOO TIRED! Yeah, we don't need to talk about anything. We don't need to talk about anything at all, not about what happened with Trish, not about why it was so urgent I talk to Ally, not about what we talked about...nothing at all." She nervously said, slowing down on the 'nothing at all' part.

I looked at her confused, and I guess we all did because she started doing that "What, why are you looking at me like that?!" nervous thing. We snuggled up in our small tent and quickly fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY…

Hmmmm, this tent seems larger than it was before…

"Hey, where's Dez?" Ally whispered/asked.

"Don't know…" I replied.

Trish was still snoring. We heard uncontrollable laughs from outside and crawled into the sunshine. Luckily, they didn't notice us, because Dez and Sun were talking, laughing. Dez had his arm around Sun. We ran back in our tent and Ally was about to throw up. Trish woke up.

"Hey, what's going on in here? Where's Dez?"

"None of that matters now…" Ally whispered.

"Hey." A familiar voice whispered behind us.

We all screamed.

"It's me, Dez."

"Oh, Dez it's you," Ally said.

"Where were you?" Trish asked.

"I…ummmm, I was ta-" Dez nervously started

"King the time to cook…uh, Dez, here, was taking the time to cook food for us. Oh, Dez, you shouldn't have…" Sun interrupted as she ran in the tent.

"What? Oh, yes, I cooked a…umm…a"

"Bamboo Cake…A Bamboo Cake…" Sun finished.

"Really?" Ally slowly asked.

"Ummmm…Yes." Sun whispered.

"Really?" Ally repeated, slower and louder this time.

"Yes?" Sun squealed.

"Ally, they baked a cake, I mean, we don't have proof that they were doing ANYTHING ELSE…" I started crack my fingers nervously.

"RIIIIIght" Ally responded.

**Review and I'll update soon!**


End file.
